<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Heart Like Yours by The_Eclectic_Reader23</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720272">Heart Like Yours</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23'>The_Eclectic_Reader23</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Marvel Cinematic Universe, Thor (Movies)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Betrayal, Evil Odin (Marvel), Execution, F/M, Family Loss, First Love, Gen, Loki (Marvel) Feels, Other, Pre-Thor (2011), Thor: Ragnarok (2017)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 08:09:08</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>5,457</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26720272</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Eclectic_Reader23/pseuds/The_Eclectic_Reader23</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Loki is a prince of Asgard. A love of his commits a crime against the man who murdered her family, forcing Loki to choose between love and duty. He chooses duty because he still wants to prove himself to Odin, watching her rot in the Asgardian dungeon, sentenced to eternal imprisonment.<br/>However, she finds a way to escape. This act works against Loki, becoming a chain reaction in the list of betrayals set up on him.</p>
<p>This is a tale of a love that did not win; a love that lost its primal battle from the start.</p>
<p>The tale takes place before events shown in "Thor" and through "Thor: Ragnarok" movie.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Frigga | Freyja &amp; Loki &amp; Odin &amp; Thor (Marvel), Frigga | Freyja (Marvel) &amp; Original Female Character(s), Loki &amp; Odin (Marvel), Loki &amp; Thor (Marvel), Loki/Original Female Character</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Heart Like Yours</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>~ And you fall to your knees<br/>Clung onto her body<br/>Calling the names of your gods<br/>Cursing them at the same time ~</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> Love... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Loki...</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>I couldn't... I couldn't have.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Couldn't have? Couldn't have what?</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>Save them. I couldn't have saved them in time. I'm sorry.</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>No. No!</em>
</p>
<p>
  <em>They are gone, love. I am so sorry.</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>Voices of past speak to her. Like the rememberance of what happened. But it shouldn't have.</p>
<p>They didn't have to die. Her brothers, sisters - they were supposed to live and grow old. Her mother, father - they were supposed to protect her siblings and grow older, wiser.</p>
<p>They shouldn't have died.</p>
<p>She lost a family, a temper, and a deep feeling of belonging. Her walls of self-security clashed into one another, her storms crushed down the barricades. Her voice is of daggers, cutting on anyone with sharpest words.</p>
<p>Lethal she is.</p>
<p>For herself. For everyone.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> - * - * -</em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>The hall is filled with many of voices. As she has to enter it, and meet her fate, she knows who will be sitting by Allfather's throne. Yes, the council will have to give the vote, but considering the weight of the crime she committed, it's painfully obvious which sentence will be set upon her young life.</p>
<p>It doesn't matter at all.</p>
<p>Guards nod to the prince in the shadows, as he asks for a word in private with the prisoner. At first, the guards reply it's not in their power to decide who will have the access to the conversation with her, and that it's Allfather's decision for anyone to not interact with the prisoner; he was afraid and very much wary of the influence that could be damaging for the honesty of trial.</p>
<p>However, he was the king's son. He could have had it his way if he wanted; silver tongue of his played very well with people's emotions.</p>
<p>"I don't think it would be wise to disobey the Allfather's wishes," Loki leans in and half-whispers to the guard. In his voice is shown enough authority that the guard doesn't even ask any more questions; he just steps away. Loki gives him a look. "I'll be in need to speak to the prisoner in private, as I have said. Might bother yourselves to wait by the door? I'll bring her back in time."</p>
<p>There were rumours when it came to the dark-haired prince. Known for his appetite for mischevious behaviour and outstanding ability to perform magic, Loki has easily gained the title of Asgard trickster. Those suspicions were quite enough for the guards to express some reluctance towards his ask. But it was never smart to doubt the ones of royalty, let alone one of future big figures in the ruling game. So they bowed and politely left the couple in the room.</p>
<p>Loki's eyes immediately fall on the chains around her wrists. Smooth skin under the harsh metal has already been blushing red.</p>
<p>"It causes you pain," he whispers in a wince. He hates seeing her in pain. "Let me take those off," he gestures at her hands.</p>
<p>In an instant, she pulls them back to herself. Loki glances at her questioningly and waves his head a bit. He tries to reach for her hands once more, and once again she pulls away.</p>
<p>He looks her in the eyes and he can see the tears forming on the verge, hidden behind her pride, a pride that's cost her too much.</p>
<p>"You cannot," she speaks, and her voice comes out rough and steely. "Allfather will notice if they are missing. The guards will notice if they are missing, and trust me, they are not likely on your side."</p>
<p>"I can defend my actions before Odin," he reassures her, but it feels like he's really reassuring himself. "You need not to worry about my safety. I will not suffer a chance; Father wouldn't allow it."</p>
<p>"Then let me meet my own fate," she utters. The chains around her wrists twist and shake, and the sound is of the Hell's bells. "I've known the path I chose before I took it; I've known the consequences too."</p>
<p>"If you beg for mercy, you can still get a smaller, insignificant punishment," he tries to convince her again, slightly angry and ashamed of himself for being that pathetic. "You can earn your freedom, and in no years time, you'll be a free woman."</p>
<p>"No, Loki," she says, and his hopes all sink.</p>
<p>"Just do this for me, darling," he pleads.</p>
<p>"You can't keep me near, Loki," she says and steps away from him. It's a small movement, almost unimportant little action, but it hurts a lot his vulnerable heart.</p>
<p>"I will not give you to them," he replies stubbornly, and he almost catches himself believing it.</p>
<p><em> She </em>almost catches herself believing it.</p>
<p>She is the one to call for the guards. As they enter the room, the prince turns his back to them to hide his tears. He doesn't even hear her say goodbye; in truth, he could never. No one ever knew about the ability they share: telepathic communication. But no one ever knew about their silent love affair as well.</p>
<p>He turns around and sees she's no longer here. With a sigh, Loki leaves the room and closes the door behind. Next second, he's in the golden hall. Odin is sitting on the throne. His crows, Huginn and Muninn, stand from each side of it. The love of his life is on her knees below. Her head is low, but she listens to everything around her: the slurs, the noise of angry men, the footsteps of her lover and friend. She smiles.</p>
<p>
  <em> You are always steps behind me. </em>
</p>
<p>Loki nods to the air. <em>I told you I'd always follow each trace you leave me.</em></p>
<p>
  <em> Thank you. </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> Always, love. Always. </em>
</p>
<p>Loki straightens and puts on a charming, fake smile. Then he joins the horde.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- * - * -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Trial didn't go as Loki planned.</p>
<p>Sure, he was aware of her crime, what she has done, and he hadn't approved of it. But in a little piece of his heart he believed Father would show wisdom, and with it, offer her a pitiful mercy.</p>
<p>Odin didn't do that. No, he much rather made a decision, a horrible one indeed, to lock her for eternity in the dungeons of Asgard, deepest holes of golden kingdom.</p>
<p>Before he made his decision, which has broken the link between the king and his youngest son, the Allfather settled for physical punishment as well. She was to be whipped; that much insisted the dead man's family and, to keep his alliances close and safe, Odin was forced into agreement with this, no matter how rare the physical torture was used in the history of Asgard.</p>
<p>Seeing his lover harrassed and humiliated in such way in front of the people she till yesterday called home, Loki felt burning flame of rage twisting in the pit of his stomach, raising to his heart and igniting his soul. It fully transported itself out on the Allfather. He must've known. He surely must've known what she was, and is, to him. Loki was never a fool; he knew, from the very beginning of their relationship, that Heimdall told Odin everything. As much as he is prone to hiding, Loki couldn't have found a way to hide this one secret.</p>
<p>However, that anger, anger and rage – it will only stay in his mind. He'll never voice his negative emotions out, he cannot dare. He has to prove of how worthy he can be too.</p>
<p>Loki sits on his bed. His face is buried in his palms. Repeatedly, he waves his head and tries not to think too much. If he does, he'll eventually act upon his feelings. That, is a dangerous thought.</p>
<p>He thinks, but doesn't understand how, from the beautiful and free moments full of meanings in their lives to the horrid tragedy that ripped her apart from her family, and now her freedom, led to this exact moment, when all the troubles he has always had to face alone, combined with her misfortunes either, started to swim up on the surface. He thinks how quickly the Fate decided to break them away from each other, knowing that without one another they aren't complete, they are shattered, sad versions of themselves and of who they used to be.</p>
<p>Then he remembers the day he was too late. He wanted to save his beloved's family, but he didn't manage it on time. When he rushed into house, he found bodies. Her underaged sisters and brothers, mother and father – all of them gone. Killed away like nothing, when they meant everything blissful and pure to her.</p>
<p>Now another picture comes to his mind: the very same night he was to tell her the devastating news. He loved her family as much as he did his own, maybe even more than his own; it felt like a horrible loss to himself, but to her... it was like the world burned from the hand of Surtur, but the only victims aimed at were her closest ones. The sounds of her shouts and sobs as she cried their names, each topped with antagonizing scream. That night Asgard's castle echoed with the sorrowful howls. Loki dared not to leave her alone, letting her sleep in his loving embrace, hidden away from the rest of the realm inside his room for the first time. She didn't do much of the sleeping though; Loki didn't expect her to. But he did read to her, stroked her hair with tenderness, kissed her on the forehead, telling her that everything will be... less sad with time. She didn't believe him, and he knew that. She didn't speak for the rest of the days, and Loki understood every word behind her silence that she meant to say.</p>
<p>But he didn't know what she was bound to do.</p>
<p>She returned the favour back, killing the man who killed her family the same way: sliting his throat in thin, but fast manner, making it slow for him to die. She was then found in the man's house, covered in blood and muttering the saint words to herself, clenching on the dagger. When the kingdom's guards brought her to Odin, he worried at the seen weapon. He recognized one of Loki's daggers, no matter how much Loki liked to think that his father never cared or paid any close attention to his exercisings. He ordered for Heimdall to see his way to the kingdom; when the Gatekeeper came, he was told to get rid of the weapon of choice.</p>
<p>Odin couldn't risk his son's safety. For the girl it was already too late; the man she murdered was not Asgardian. Therefore, it was expected of her to serve her head for the fall of the slain. In their culture it was a common tradition when one of the members got assassinated or robbed. But Odin is the Allfather, and his reign and power still hold a great influence on the galaxies around realms, so he prompted a moderate punishment: the girl was to be sent on a trial and then decided of her destiny. He said there was blood of the many spilt, and it would've been a tragedy if some more was spilt too. The man's family agreed, somewhat unsatisfied. They asked for a simple whipping instead; in their culture that was the easiest punishment to ever be given, and Odin had to at least give them that much freedom.</p>
<p>Loki hated him for that. But he was still aware of how tactful and practic the solution was; it settled peace between both worlds, both cultures that were different and basing the policy of the world on their own values. He hated himself even more for understanding his father's ways. It felt like he was betraying her purposely.</p>
<p>The door of his room open. Frigga comes in and greets him. Loki, her favourite son (she would never admit it) cannot force himself to look at his mother. She believes it's better that way; in this moment she is more of a Queen than of his mother. It's already hard to fight on two constantly abrupt sides that are him and his father.</p>
<p>She smiles weakly and turns to leave. She knows what he feels for the girl. She couldn't miss it.</p>
<p>"Her skin is carved with scars somebody else earned," Loki speaks out, and his voice comes out coarse.</p>
<p>"She did commit the crime, Loki. I'm sorry," she says and offers him as much empathy as she can.</p>
<p>"But she wasn't the first one to do it," the prince speaks further and puts his hand over the other. He's staring at them, how pale they are. "She only gave back what was done to her. I am convinced I would do the same if it happened to me."</p>
<p>"Such thoughts are dangerous, Loki. You must be careful with them."</p>
<p>"I never wanted her to suffer," he admits. "But now that's all she will ever feel, and I cannot do anything about it. I cannot help her, nor I can see her. I'm a weak man, mother. I'm a weak man."</p>
<p>"You're not," she replies. "Never think of yourself as a weak man, darling. You're my son, just like your brother. I did not raise weak boys."</p>
<p>Loki smiles at a fond memory.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry," she repeats. "I'm sorry it cannot be the way you want it to be."</p>
<p>"I'm sorry I cannot fight for the one I truly love," he says, but doesn't add the rest: <em>in order to prove myself to father</em>. That confession will stay hidden forever, or for a better time.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- * - * -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Now the days have passed and she was rotting in this dungeon down below the castle.</p>
<p>She hoped, but knew Loki will not come. For him, and for his title of a prince, it was advised not to draw spotlight on himself in these times. If he picked up courage to come down here, it would be proclaimed everywhere and the Allfather would have another scandal to cover. She couldn't allow such thing to happen.</p>
<p>In all honesty, she knew from day one that Loki will not come to her. As loving as he was, able to twist any rule to suit it his own will when he wanted to, she knew he will not betray his father's faith. She was not worth it. She was never worth it.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Few months later, she cannot stand this place anymore.</p>
<p>It makes her feel nauseous to the core – she is of noble blood in the end – and being this cramped with other prisoners in the Asgard cell hurts her senses and plays with her psyche.</p>
<p>The plan of escaping forms in her mind.</p>
<p>She found alliances, quite a number of them, and managed to create a perfect plan which would break them out. The plan itself is rather hazardous; the group will have to act quickly. Any possible mistake, and they would be caught and dragged even further, locked at the place nobody could find them. </p>
<p>She knows she will do it. She will play Loki's trust out. That was a choice hard to make.</p>
<p>He is going to hate her for this, she knows.</p>
<p>But there is no other way. There never was.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>The floor rumbles and Loki senses something's gone wrong.</p>
<p>He hears the noise, banging, shouting. Guards' shields rattle as they try to keep the rebels at bay. The walls echo with loud thunders while Thor roams the hallways in frustration and youthful impulsiveness; he cannot stand unfaithfulness to the Crown. Which, Loki believes, is quite ironical, given the usual behaviour Thor repeatedly shows to their father, always disobeying his wishes, taking brave leaps, when he doesn't need to improve his worth to Odin. He's already a favourite son in the household.</p>
<p>Loki runs out through the main door and stands in awe. The walls are broken down and the people,<em> freed people</em>, are screaming in joy, celebrating the nightsky they can finally see after years of being locked in. </p>
<p>There's too many of them. Hundreds and hundreds of them. Odin will not be able to take them all down, and he will not allow Thor to beat up the prisoners, although he looks like he would love to.</p>
<p>Loki just stands. He searches for one person who may be out there, swallowed in the depth of humanity screeching for a breath. He sees the soldiers fighting them back; people are not ready to be helpless, now that they can grasp the freedom in their palms. He cannot even do his magic tricks. Not under the very eye of Heimdall and his father. He glances at the two figures and sees them standing sublime, staring at the riot in front of the royals. They will not fight, nor they will subdue. </p>
<p><em> Loki</em>.</p>
<p>His head snaps in the direction of the voice. He notices her in the centre of the riot. Blood smeared over her face, her whitey teeth masking a smile to give it to him. Loki smiles back, in whole true happiness; but his eyes sadden as he stares at her, frozen in place. Her eyes darken as she stares at him; he will not come down.</p>
<p>He's chosen his place among his father. And his brother. And his mother.</p>
<p>He's chosen the throne which has betrayed her.</p>
<p>She throws away her loyalties and bows down for all of them to see. Especially for the Allfather. He cuts through her with sharp look. She offers him the cold one.</p>
<p>A sole tear falls from Loki's eye. He tries to hide it. Frigga takes notice of it however.</p>
<p><em> Take care of him</em>, she speaks to the Queen.</p>
<p>The Queen nods in discrete. <em> He's my son. </em></p>
<p><em> He's more than that</em>, she hints at something, and Frigga takes it. The Queen doesn't understand how and from whom she found out the secret.</p>
<p><em> I love you</em>, she sends the message to Loki. He bites his lips and his eyes flicker with tears. <em> But I am not sorry for anything I've done. </em></p>
<p>
  <em> No... </em>
</p>
<p>
  <em> This one, this one's on me. </em>
</p>
<p> </p>
<p>In a blink of an eye, she's gone, lost in the crowd that slackes and withdraws. Some of the prisoners are captured again, some have successfully escaped. The ones in the hands of the soldiers and guards are going to suffer a great punishment.</p>
<p>All in the while, Loki watches the love of his life go.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- * - * -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Seven years.</p>
<p>It's been seven years and she still isn't out of his head; although, somebody else's taken his place in there too. Somebody who had promised him a prize he ought to believe was his to be won; it caused him to betray on his brother, after he was convinced that his family turned their backs on him too, letting him go easily away into the wormhole, where the grasp of Mad Titan was inevitable. He'd settled in his head, and his plan, altogether with his growing hatred for Thor, led him to the destruction of one of Midgard's numerous cities, which he – he'd never admit it – lately regretted.</p>
<p>Today is the anniversary of those seven years and Loki stands in front of the glass wall, trying to ignore his reflection in it and his very much alive breathing.</p>
<p>Thor is in the side room, having one of his ridiculous conversations with Korg while Valkyrie is off to find some alcohol. He's finally caught one minute of silence and he is not going to waste it.</p>
<p>Closing his eyes, Loki begins to concentrate. It's not always that easy; fifty times she's successfully blocked his ways of breaking in her conscious mind. Now he was sorry for teaching her how to do that.</p>
<p>He finds himself blocked once more. Fifty one. (He's not done trying to reach her.)</p>
<p>Thor yells his name in the back. It's their time to go before they're in Grandmaster's hands again.</p>
<p>He sighs. Maybe he can melt her heart with another, last try. He's always telling himself it's the last.</p>
<p>*</p>
<p>Later, on the ship, while he waits for Thor to return, Loki thinks of giving it a new shot. He observes his surrondings lightly and, seeing there's no one to be seen or felt in the shadows, closes his eyes and simply whispers her name.</p>
<p>In an instant, his mind is overflown with imagery of galaxies in illuminating purple and blue colours; stars shining so bright he might've gone blind; the void behind it all, the void and the abyss, numb in one piece. There's the point he's usually stopped at. He only gets the smallest bits of her whereabouts, and it's usually not enough for him to seek her through.</p>
<p>This time, however, it seems different.</p>
<p>"<em>Th</em><em>ey said I am a traitor. Maybe I am. I know I did what I had to do to avenge their deaths. </em>"</p>
<p>Of course she'd start with the bitter explanation. There was never a slight '<em>Hello? How's everything been with you?</em>' or a heart-warming '<em>I love you. I haven't stopped </em>'. She cuts immediately to the point, to her weak sides.</p>
<p>"<em>You did what you wanted to do. </em>"</p>
<p>He gives it back to her, albeit wondering why she let him break through mental barricades so easy. She feels... as if she's... close.</p>
<p>"<em>And that was just so wrong, wasn't it? </em>"</p>
<p>Again, the angry comeback. No familiar lovability in it, but, it was years ago. They've both changed, both have done some damage to the ones they love, major or less. They've both hurt each other, and thus, the people they were obligated to always protect.</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>. <em> It wasn't. It was your choice, and I respected it. </em>"</p>
<p>"<em>But you hated me. Because I didn't fulfill your wish to beg Odin for mercy. </em>"</p>
<p>He doesn't miss the 'Odin' in her voice. She's never called the Allfather by his name.</p>
<p>"<em>You don't truly believe it now, do you? Me, who's never shown any kind of hatred towards you. </em>"</p>
<p>"<em>You've shown it for your brother. But you're here, helping him get rid of his ruthless sister. </em>"</p>
<p>Loki's quite bewildered at the remark.</p>
<p>"<em>How do you... </em>"</p>
<p>"<em>News travel quickly around here, don't you think? </em>"</p>
<p>It becomes obvious why he can feel her so clearly. He curses his poor senses, which had never tricked him like this.</p>
<p>"<em>You are on Sakaar? </em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Don't look for me, Loki. I'm not to be found by my former lover. </em>"</p>
<p>The all confirmation he needed is in her words. She is here, on this planet. But where did she hide? And why he couldn't see her sooner? He's been for weeks under the wing of Grandmaster, Gods!</p>
<p>"<em>You surely can be found. And I tend to find you. I happen to know somebody who can help you- </em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Grandmaster's egomaniac </em> <em> dictator. Don't tell me you actually trust him? Have you seen what he does to people? </em> <em> <b>His </b> </em> <em> people? I'll tell you. He locks them, tortures them, starves them, uses for his tyranious pleasures to watch them fight and die, leaving their hearts on the battlefield; all of it packed in a glitter </em> <em> gift box! </em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Did he do something to you? And don't for a moment believe I trust his instincts. I do not. But I choose to play with the resources I have, and he's the only one I have now. </em>"</p>
<p>"<em>Is that why you're stealing his ship? And his prisoners? </em>"</p>
<p>Loki would love to ask how does she know, but he supposes it's going to turn out to be just another news that fly by in the place like this.</p>
<p>"<em>I'm doing the same you've done seven years ago. Breaking out the prisoners and then fleeing to freedom. </em>"</p>
<p>"<em>You'll never let me forget it, will you? </em>"</p>
<p>"<em>That you </em> <em> left?</em>"</p>
<p>Now he's the one to sound bitter.</p>
<p>"<em>Fine</em>.<em> I'll give you that. I deserve it.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>I'm not accusing any of us of what's deservable.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>No</em>, <em> you have the right to do so, Loki. </em> <em> I know I did you wrong. I did you wrong when you were the only one there to stay by my side even though I killed a person</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>Don't say it, please. </em>"</p>
<p>The secret was that Loki had faced all of his crimes, and had taken account of all of the consequences – most importantly, he paid a price for who he has become. Oddly, he was somewhat at peace with that.</p>
<p>But to think of her as a murderer, of her being capable to take someone's life – he could never come to terms with that.</p>
<p>"<em>It's the truth, Loki. You cannot erase it away</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>I am extremely well at casting illusions</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>And forgetting what is real</em>."</p>
<p>Strange how his mother said something very similar to this. <em>Frigga</em>, the name of the memory hurts him. <em>Mother.</em></p>
<p>"<em>I </em> <em> can't lose you, love.</em>"</p>
<p>"<em>L</em><em>ook around yourself, Loki; I'm not there </em> <em> by your side</em><em>. You've already lost </em> <em> me</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>And you still let me in</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>I only</em> <em> let you in because I wanted you to know... If there was ever a time I wished I've done things the appropriate way, it's </em> <em> now. I wished I... I just wished I've seen you when you were growing yourself. Because you are a good man, Loki. Even if you think you're not. I know of your blue fingers, of your ice-kissed flesh; and I know your heart's nothing but a pure gold inside. You only hadn't learned how to use it. Learn the art of it with your brother; he's changed as well. You've both grown older, and therefore, wiser. You know what's good for you, and where you don't want to be anymore. You know you're all right. And I know the sun is going to shine on you two again. I've always known that, even if you told me how bad you had it as a child. Your father loved you, too, dear Loki; your mother loved you, equally. I've loved you from the first day, and through this seven rough years – happy anniversary, by the way – and till this day... I love you. I haven't stopped loving you. </em>"</p>
<p>Loki's eyes crystalize with diamond tears. His fists, turned blue, he realizes to his shock, colour themselves in faint red; he cut the tips of his fingers when he kicked the window three times unknowingly.</p>
<p>"<em>Tell me. Tell me you love me </em> <em> too</em>."</p>
<p>"<em>I love you. </em> <em> I love you. I love you. </em>"</p>
<p>Her face shows itself in his mind. She's grown more beautiful; not that she hadn't been before. Her hair is longer, her eyes are still the deepest blue he's ever known. She's crying. Why, he cannot tell. Or he cannot force himself to believe what's his gut telling him.</p>
<p>She smiles, and that is the last he sees.</p>
<p>"<em>Heart like yours. Loki, it's a beautiful </em><em>place. Don't let the dark take it away.</em>"</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- * - * -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>He takes a few hours for himself. In his determination, he cares to find her, now that she is not too far away, and not out of his reach.</p>
<p>Thor, Banner and Valkyrie are off to Asgard, after his brother successfully saw through his plan of betraying him once again. Guess he's just becoming predictable. Or his actions, his past mistakes cannot be redeemed anymore, or ever; it's not such a bad thing for a previous ally of Chitauri with 'dictatorial tendencies'. But for a god of mischief it's similar to end of the world or the stagnation of progress.</p>
<p>Loki leaves Korg and the remaining prisoners, warning them to wait for his return. When he comes back, and after they find a spaceship in a good state, they can rush to Thor's aid. Before that, there is no departure. Although Korg stood up against it, Loki's cynical threats convinced him to do otherwise than what he intended to do; he convinced him to stay in the shadows and keep everybody safe until he gets a sight of him again. It turned out, Loki made a great leader.</p>
<p>Right now, he's walking forward. However, he keeps on the edges; risking his safety as him and the rest of the group are being looked for would be a foolish move. And he cannot allow himself to do that. He knows he'll never return back to Sakaar, and something deep down is alarmed, telling him he's not to stay long among – <em>the living</em> – but he decides to shake it off his mind. If his instincs are right, then he'll have to prove his good deeds to his brother.</p>
<p><em> The sun is going to shine on you two again</em><em>, </em> she said.</p>
<p>She truly believes it. Why then... why she didn't say the sun is going to shine again on them? On her and Loki? Is that really it? Is their story really that easily over?</p>
<p>He looks up and finds the answer.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>- * - * -</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Everything around him is quiet.</p>
<p>Sky is pale gray, but to him it could be as red as well. All is red and blind as the rage he's known for years, and all of it hurts him deeply than he believed it could, especially given the time and experience he's had.</p>
<p>He was always made of emotion; only the bad ones win over time, and he gets used to feeling them, to being at home with their poison seeping in and running through his veins.</p>
<p>Now he feels it all the same as another, ultimate betrayal hits him once again, and now, for the last. Betrayals were written in his Fate: his heritage of a cold monsterous creature and Odin's equal audacity to lie to him, to lure him into his game of making a good puppet that will eat those lies with possessive ability; the shadow of Thor and his greatness; his mother who could've been spared, but died at the extended hand of her adopted son; a lust for power which turned its ways differently, labeling him as a mass murderer, not a king; his lover, who could've stayed with him all these years, if he didn't break and twist under the influence settled upon him. The greatest betrayal he has to carry, finally, is the one of himself. Him being a man he had never wanted to become.</p>
<p>A mother's killer.</p>
<p>A brother's rival.</p>
<p>A beloved's shame.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His heart, a beautiful place, is indeed meant for bleeding.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>Loki doesn't even know how he managed to come closer and grasp her legs, but he followed in the ghost's footsteps and stumbled to get there. He expects them to be stiff; his instincts don't betray him. They are the only ones to never play his trust out.</p>
<p>The trickster's scared to look above, to see her face. He knows what he'll find there, when he dares to finally do so. Her face is drained of colour, but the area where the loop tightened the skin is conspicuously purple. On the part where it was too pressed a small part bleeded. Drop of her blood falls on Loki's cheek. He wipes it off as he closes his eyes.</p>
<p>Snapping his fingers, the green magic shushes in the wind. The body falls in his arms and there, it sinks. It sinks with his own movements as he kneels on the ground. He never lets hold of her, even if <em>her</em> isn't inhabiting the body. The soul of a person he loves, used to love, is missing. Every of his next heartbeats is a hymn for the missing.</p>
<p>He drifts in her failing consciousness and sees what has to be seen: <em> s</em><em>entenced to death by hanging for a crime she has committed, a long lost criminal of Asgard – </em> this is where he flinches and presses her lifeless body in his chest <em> – </em> <em> personally permitted by the Grandmaster of planet Sakaar, </em> <em> after fifteen days spent imprisoned. This hanging is meant for the Asgardians who dared to wreak havoc on the people of Sakaar and escape from the Grandmaster's fingers, who offered nothing but a warm welcome in the society. </em></p>
<p>Here, Loki lets out a powerful scream. It awakes the ground, grabs away the joy and happiness, steals the positive memories that are left by the dead ones, and therefore, the loved ones.</p>
<p>He stares in her eyes that see nothing. The white membrane had already been captured over her pupils. So he only stares at her in horror, horror and despair.</p>
<p>She was killed because of him.</p>
<p>This one betrayal, that's on him.</p>
<p>It's all him.</p>
<p> </p>
<p>His belief is shook; he is no longer willing to bargain with anything. He weeps for the gods to help her, knowing they will not, that he curses their names over and over, and all the crimes they commit in the name of justified punishment. </p>
<p>
  <em>The sun will rise on you again. </em>
</p>
<p>But it will never be for him and her. </p>
<p>It will never be for them.  </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>
  <em> ~ The End ~ </em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Title of the story was inspired by the song named "Heart Like Yours". It was performed in the movie If I Stay by Willamette Stone.<br/>Thank you for reading! ☺<br/>(And I'm sorry for the tragedy.)</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>